Mon chocolat blanc
by Elyzabeth Watson
Summary: C'est Pâques aujourd'hui! Ben à Poudlard aussi. Et si Dray avait décidé de se déclarer à Harry en envoyant des chocolats?


Hello tout le monde! Voila mon OS spécial Pâques. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Déconseillé à/aux:  
-homophobes  
-antis-Dray

Conseillés à/aux:  
-yaoistes  
-Fans du Harry/Drago  
-antis-Ginny  
-tout ceux qui arrive à supporter le yaoi.

BONNE LECTURE!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Ginny, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne suis pas attiré par toi. dis-je en regardant la tête rousse en face de moi.  
- Je suis sur que tu es attiré par moi! C'est juste que tu ne te l'avous pas encore voila tout. assure Ginny.  
- Ce que je sais surtout c'est que je ne serais jamais attiré par toi vu que je suis gay.  
- Quoi?! Mais, c'est impossible! Et quand on sortait ensemble, nos baisers amoureux?  
- Je vomissais toujours deux minutes après.  
- Mais....Mais....  
- T'as raison Weasmoche. Pleures, tu pisseras moins ce soir. dit une voix traînante et moqueuse.  
- Malfoy. siffle Ginny  
- Euh... Bye? je dis avant de tourner le dos pour partir.  
- Potter reste içi.

Je me retourner lentement vers mon ennemi number one depuis que Voldy-chou est mort.

-Euh... C'est gentil mais non?  
- Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre et toi Weasmoche fille je t'ordonne de partir.  
- Mais tu...!

Dray lui lance un regard de la mort-qui-tue-tous-ceux-qui-portent-un-string-léopard et je vois Ginny prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Voila une raison de plus pour que je ne l'aime pas: elle a peur de tout et moi j'ai pas besoin de froussards.

Nous voila maintenant seuls dans un couloir silencieux, les cours ont déjà commencer.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?  
- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est Pâques?  
- Je ne suis pas complétement con, Malfoy. je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je préfère ne pas répliquer. Enfin bref, je voudrais savoir: tu aimes quel sorte de chocolat?  
- Mon préféré est le chocolat blanc mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi sa te regarde... Tu ne chercherais pas un moyen de m'empoisonner par hasard?  
- Bien sur que non, Potter! La guerre est derrière nous je te rappelle. s'exclame Malfoy.  
- C'est ce qu'on dit. Autre chose?  
- Non.  
- Bien, alors j'y vais. A la prochaine Malfoy.  
____________________________________

Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il ma demander quel est mon chocolat favori.

- Harry, tu viens? On va manger! dis Ronald-ventre-sur-patte-Weasley.  
- Ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter de penser à la nourriture une fois dans ta vie? s'énerve Hermione.  
- Mais je ne pense pas qu'à ça!  
- Ah oui? nargue Hermione.  
- Exemple: Hier soir je ne pensais qu'à te satisfaire et...  
- J'ai compris! rougit Hermione.  
- Bon les n'amis, je veux pas être chiant hein, mais moi je serais pas contre l'idée d'aller manger voyez-vous? dis-je.

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de devoir faire pot de fleur entre eux deux.

- Au fait Harry, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est Pâques? me demande soudainement Hermione.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis idiot?

- Oui, et alors? je questionne à mon tour.  
- Ben aujourd'hui c'est livrage de chocolat.  
- C'est quoi? demande Ron.  
- Harry va recevoir des tonnes de chocolat, comme à la St-Valentin, sauf que là il y'aura un flot accrocher à chaque boîte de chocolat.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Ben, comme ça si un chocolat te plait ou si la personne te plait tu accroches à ton poignet le flot et la personne concerné le saura grâce au flot.  
- C'est compliquer. je remarque.  
- Bof. En tout cas, si Ron reçoit du chocolat autre que le mien sa va barder. menace Hermione.  
- Je peux te dire la même chose mon amour. dis Ron en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.  
____________________________________

-Attention, voila les hiboux qui sont charger de faire la livraison qui arrivent! cri quelqun tout exciter.

Je regarde ennuyé l'énorme sachet remplit de chocolat qui est devant moi.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir vos boîtes les enfants. Vous mangerez ensuite. déclare Dumbledore.

Je commence lentement à trier mes paquets en différentes piles: chocolat au lait, chocolat noir, chocolat au noisettes...  
Désespéré je regarde le dernier paquet. Faîte que sa soit du chocolat blanc! Je n'en ai eu aucun pour l'instant...

- Tu vas ouvrir ton dernier paquet Harry? me demande Ron, les yeux gourmands devant tout le chocolat que j'ai recu.  
- Calme toi Ron. Et oui tu peux manger le chocolat que j'ai si sa te fait plaisir.  
- Merci mec! s'exclame Ron en commançant à manger ce qui fut mon chocolat.

Je regarde mon dernier paquet, que je tiens entre mes mains, petit, rond, asses simple, si on oublit l'emballager vert et argent. J'ouvre mon paquet et trouve avec bonheur du chocolat blanc.

Impatient, je goûte un carreau de chocolat. Il-est-délicieux! Je cherche un mot ou un flot qui pourrait m'en dire plus sur mon sauveur quand Hermione me parle.

- Il y'a une carte là. me désigne Hermione, montrant une carte couleur crème où une écriture fine et penchée recouvre la feuille:

J'espère que quand tu gouteras ce chocolat, tes yeux brilleront comme les miens brillent quand je te vois sourire.  
D.M

D.M.....D.M...D.M.. tiens c'est drôle, on pourrait dire Drago Malfoy! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde depuis avant? Et si c'était vraiment lui?

Vu qu'il me demande de le suivre autant le faire non?  
____________________________________

- As-tu goûter les chocolats que je t'ai envoyer Potter? me demande Malfoy.  
- Pourquoi, ils étaient empoisonnés?  
- Bien sur que non! Sa serait idiot...  
- Et pourquoi? Après tout, on se déteste. je demande.  
- Le "on" me semble un peu surfait. me répond le blondinet.  
- Vraiment? Pourtant, je + tu fait bien "on" n'est-ce pas?

Il semble avoir été pousser à bout. En tout cas, moi je suis innocent cette fois!

- Bon écoute moi bien ducon car un Malfoy ne se répète pas deux fois: je t'aime, du verbe aimer à la folie et désespérément.  
- Ah.  
- Je viens de me déclarer à toi et ta seule réponse est "ah". me dis Drago d'un air blessé.  
- Hein? Ah non! Ma réponse entière c'est: Ah c'est cool, moi aussi je t'aime mais je n'arrive pas à savoir comment te le dire sans paraître idi.... Mmmm dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Oua, j'ai jamais eu de baisé aussi stupéfiant que celui-là. Miam, j'adore.

- Un je t'aime me suffit amplement, Harry. J'espère pour toi que tu as prévu de me laisser t'attacher mon flot autour de ton poignet pour montrer à tous que tu m'appartiens. déclare mon ange blond.  
- Evidement. je répond en l'embrassant.

Je sais que ma vie sera magnifique maintenant. Tant que je serais avec mon chocolat blanc....

* * *

Fin! Alors, c'est bien?


End file.
